Too much blood
by rockprincess77
Summary: When Zero drink more of Yuki's blood then usual, Kaname can sense it. So, to protect her, he does the unthinkable. He posses Zero's body.
1. Chapter 1

I was letting Zero drink my blood. I felt his fangs pierce my neck. He drank more blood than last time.

I finished drinking Yuki's blood. But it was still dripping from her neck in thick, sweet, red, lines. I couldn't look away.

Zero was staring at the place her drank my blood. I wonder what he was thinking.

I wanted more.

I couldn't take any more blood loss.

I bit her.

I didn't scream.

"Zero," I gasped. "You can't, you can't take anymore." I've always let him take what he's wanted, but he's never taken this much. I just couldn't take it. When I told him to stop, he did. His eyes had a blood colored luster. I could see his fangs. There was blood dripping from his chin, onto his shirt. _'__I'm scared.'_ He drank my blood again. "Zero, stop." It didn't work. "No more." I said. "Zero!" I yelled, trying to get him to stop.

(Kaname's POV)

I smelled it all the way across campus. Yuki's blood. The thought of her blood being sucked by Zero disgust me. But this time the smell was stronger than usual. And if it was stronger that meant he sucking more blood than usual. I followed the sent to Yuki.

(Yuki's POV)

"Zero, please, stop." He had to stop. If he didn't... He stopped. I was afraid he was just going to drink my blood again, but he didn't. Instead he just put his head in his hands. "Zero," I said, touching his shoulder. "How could you be so gentle when I almost sucked all of your blood?" I didn't answer him, but I hugged him. He looked at me from between his fingers and I could tell that he still had red eyes. Suddenly, I felt like...we...we were an invincible force, and nothing could pull us apart. Except for one thing. Kaname.

He came bursting through the door. Zero, Zero growled at him? Kaname busted the window. Zero rolled off the bed before the shards could hit him, and took me with him. None the shards hit us, but I was prest up against his chest. "Take your hands off of my dear girl." "Kaname." I said. Zero didn't let go of me. Kaname came closer and...then he passed out. I got up, and helped Zero up. "Are you ok?" I asked. "I'll be alright." "What happened to Kaname?" "He will be ok, too." "Are you sure you're ok?" "I'm sure. You should get some rest, Yuki. I took alot of blood from you. Too much blood." "Zero," "Get some rest, Yuki." Zero's been different ever since...ever since he drank too much of my blood.

(Ichijo's POV)

It's been two days since Kaname has gone missing. I have no idea where he is, even though everyone else thinks I do. If he went to do something he didn't want anyone else to know about, he has cover. But I'm worried. What if something bad happened? Then Zero came in. "Zero, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I did the unthinkable, but I had to do it to protect Yuki." What is he talking about? "I borrowed Kiryu's body." "Kaname?" "Yes, Ichijo, it's me." "Why are you in Zero's body?" "He was on the verge of going insane. He had to much of a lust for blood." "You're covered here. I told everyone you were off on a trip." "Thank you, Ichijo. I will be back soon, but for now, keep things in oder." "Of course, Kaname."

(Kaname's POV)

This unbearable craving, it's new to me. Zero's body can't handle the blood tablets, so I'll have to deal with it. But I can only do it for so long. It's day time, and I have to make sure Yuki's ok. But when I seen some day class students walking by, I had to stop. I couldn't go to Yuki, not when I was having such a strong craving for blood. Then I saw Aido come. I wondered what he was doing here. "Are you ready?" "Ready?" "To drink my blood." Zero was drinking Aido's blood? He was much more dangerous than I thought. Unfortunately I didn't have enough control over his body to resist. I drank his blood. I didn't drink as much as what I'm sure Zero drank of Yuki's blood, but it was enough to satisfy my craving. "Thank you." "You're welcome, Zero."

(Yuki's POV)

I was going to talk to Zero. I had to find out if he was ok. I haven't seen Kaname, but when I asked Ichijo, he said he was on a trip. I hope it had nothing to do with what happened recently. "Zero?" I asked, knocking on the door. "Zero?" I asked again. Just as I thought that he wasn't there, he answered the door. "Yuki, are you alright?" "I'm fine. Are you ok?" "I'm ok." "But you've been acting strange." "I'm alright, Yuki." I don't think he was. "Ok." I said, leaving. I'd have to try again later.

I fished my disciplinary duties and I was tired. But I wanted to check on Zero, so I had to go all the way over to the boy's dorm. I opened the door, and walked over to his bed to wake him up. "Hey, Zero." I said. He didn't wake up. I got onto the bed and layed down next to him, ready to wake him up. _This isn't so bad_. I was so tired, I felt my eyelids shut and I fell asleep.

I woke up beside Zero. "Zero." I whispered, hoping he was awake. He opened his eyes. "I know, you're not ok. Even though you say you are, you're really not." "Yuki, I am ok." "No you're not Zero! I wish you would stop lying to me." "Yuki, It's not me, it's-" He didn't finish. "Zero?" I put my hand in his, hoping he would tell me what's going on. His eyes were now red. He bit me. It didn't last long as the last bite, it didn't last long at all. After he bit me, Zero was out of breath. "It's Kaname." He said. Kaname...was in Zero's body.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and everything. Unfortunately this is probably the last chapter. Sorry about that.

(Yuki's POV)

I've been avoding Kaname ever since I found out. But one day, when the night class students are about to come out, he pulls me aside. "You know I'm only doing this to protect you." He said. But I didn't want that kind of protection. Not if it meant hurting Zero.

Then, just for a seconde, I think I see him. Zero. He puts his head on my shoulder. "Yuki..." "I'll get you back Zero. I promise." He gets up and when I look into his eyes, I know Kaname's back. "When can Zero come back?" I asked. "When I'm sure he will be more stable." Kaname said.

(Zero's POV)

The fist time I was conscious since the day I took too much of Yuki's blood was when I told Yuki that Kuran was in my body. The seconde time was when Yuki promised me she'd get me back, and I believed her. But I wasn't sure if I should come back. I was losing control. What if I hurt Yuki? But I didn't want Kaname Kuran, of all people, in body. So I was coming back just to get that wretched pureblood out.

Right now, I was conscious of where I was and what I was doing. Barley. I was in class, I don't which one, and I knew I was taking a test. The first thing that came into my awareness was the pen. The dang silver-colored, bolt-point, 3.4 inch pen that Kuran was using to take the test. The seconde thing is that he wrote my name at the top, which made me pissed off enough that I had the power to say something to him.

_Get out of my body!_ I yelled at him.**_ Sorry Kiryu, but I can't do that. Yuki's not safe with you._** _I'm not going to hurt her._ I said. Honestly, I wasn't so sure. But I knew I didn't want to hurt her. _**Eventually, you will fall to a level E and when you do, will you be able to not hurt her then?** _That's true...I wouldn't be able to stop myself...maybe he's right...what am I saying? He's doing the freaking thing again, making me go away!

_Shut up, Kuran! Get out of my body. Doesn't your cult need you?_ I heard him laugh. **_Kiryu, you really think these futile attempts to push me out are going to work? I am a level A. A pureblood, the highest class vampire. You are a level D, but it seems that your fall to a level E will be soon. You can't push me out, but I can push you._**

I started loosing my grip on myself. But I had to hold on. **_Now, I'm going to ask the teacher to excuse us from class, so I can deal with this properly._** I clenched my teeth. No, I wasn't going to let him have control. So, I didn't let him ask to be excused. **_Fine, have it your way._**

That's when I started sweating. It was getting harder and harder to remain in control. Yuki noticed something, because she turned around and said, "Zero?" I wanted desperately to answer her, to tell her I was here and that I was going to get Kuran out of my body, but I couldn't. "Zero?" She asked again. Then the bell rang. I realized I didn't finish the test. Did it matter right now?

After class I went back to my room. Yuki must have followed me to my dorm, because she came in seconds after I did. "Zero? Are you still there?" She asked. I couldn't tell her. Tell her that I was fighting.

Nobody said anything else...until she started crying. "Kaname, please, just let him go." She cried against my chest. I wanted to put my arms around her, to comfort her, but I couldn't. She fell in a sitting position on the floor. "Please." She whispered. How could Kuran put her through this? At least he could have the decency to answer her. Or just let me talk to her.

Finally, finally I had enough strength to move. I helped her up off the floor and hugged her. I wanted to tell her that it'd be ok, that he'd leave soon, but that'd be a lie. Damn Kuran. "Yuki." I said, but didn't say. Kuran said it. "I just don't want you to get hurt." I was hugging her, and he was saying the tormenting words. "My dear girl, I need to make sure Kiryu doesn't harm you."

"But-but Kaname, I don't want you to hurt Zero." "He's not hurt, he's just simply not here." Lying pureblood. This wasn't all cherrys and gumdrops. It _did _hurt. _You just lied to her, you damn pureblood__!_ He ignored me. "But I-I miss him." Yuki misses me? _If she wants you back she probably misses you, dumb Zero_, I thought.

"He will be back. He just has to learn more control." How was I going to learn that like this? Then I heard something. I didn't now what it was a first. But then Kuran had to be the one to tell me. **_Hear that, Zero? It's the sound of her blood._** He was taunting me. I wanted it. It gave me strength. It helped me to fight Kuran. But most of all, It was delicious. I could bit her, right now if I wanted to.

"He's tempted to drink your blood right now." Kuran whispered in her ear. She stepped away, and then moved her hair away from her neck. "Go ahead, Zero." "Yuki, I'm not going to-" "I said _Zero_." Although Kuran tried to stop me, I manged to make my way over to Yuki, and put her in my arms. I licked the skin on her neck, and then bit her. Her blood was the most delicious, best tasting substance in the world.

After I'd finished she said, "See, he stopped. I'll be ok if you let Zero go. If you don't, I don't think I will be." "It's not that simple Yuki, he's been drinking someone else's blood too." Yuki sounded hurt when she asked, "Who?" "'Aido's."

_What are you talking about? Why the fuck would I take that vampire's blood?_ **_Then why did it seem like he'd been giving you blood?_** _I don't know, why don't you ask him?_ And then I was lucky enough to be forced to walk to the moon dorm.

"K- Zero?" Aido almost said Kaname, didn't he? Does he know that he's in my body? "Aido, why did you offer me your blood?" Kaname asked. "Um, b-because..." "Do you know about what's happened?" "I'm sorry Kaname-sama, I-" "How did you get this information?" "I overheard you talking to Ichijo." _Smack!_ Then Kaname walked away.

He went back to find Yuki, who was almost to her room. "Yuki." She turned around. "Zero wasn't drinking Aido's blood." Shouldn't I be the one to tell her that? "But-but why did you think that?" Had she been crying? "He wanted me to think it. He gave me blood once he found out I was in Kiryu's body." "What about Zero? Can you get out of his body now?" "Yes, I will. Come with me." I tried to hold on but I started fading out...

(Aido's POV)

All I wanted to do was make sure Kaname was ok. Instead I got slapped.

_"Thank you, Ichijo. I will be back soon, but for now, keep things in oder." Why was Zero telling Ichijo what to do? "Of course, Kaname." Kaname?! Kaname was in Zero's body? Why? I wonder what he's going to do now? I guess I could follow him. He was going to see Yuki, wasn't he? He stopped? His eyes are red. He's craving blood. If...if I pretend I've been giving Zero blood, Kaname might drink from me._

I guess Kaname didn't need to drink from me. Maybe I should have left him alone. No. Then he would still have a craving for blood, I did the right thing. I hope.

(Yuki's POV)

"Just remember Yuki." Kaname said before he went back into his body. "I did this because..." "I love you." Kaname and Zero said together. (Like in that creepy Mira and Shizuka Hio way.) And then Zero passed out and Kaname was still standing. "Will he be ok?" "He will, but it might take him awhile to wake up. A couple of hours to a week. I'll bring him back to the dorm." The thought made me uneasy, but I nodded. Kaname wouldn't do anything else to Zero, would he?

I waited with him. Everyday after school for four days. I wanted to be there when he woke up. I didn't want him to be alone. I was sitting on chair next to his bed, struggling to do my homework when..."Yuki?" I put my notebook down. "Zero?" He was awake! "Zero!" I hugged him.

"Yuki..." "Zero?" I asked, pulling back to meet his eyes. "I'm...not sure if I'm losing control." "You're not Zero. You can't. I won't let you. You didn't drink that much of my blood the last time, and the time before that you took barely any." "But before that I almost took all of it."

"Zero," I said, putting my hand on his cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you because I love you." His eyes widened liked they were shocked. "You do?" "Of course, you're my best friend." Zero looked at me liked I just punched him in the face. What did I say?

"Zero, what's wrong?" "It's nothing." He said, looking away from me. "Zero, please," I made him look at me. "Tell me what's wrong." "I'm...just friend to you, but you are...so much more to me." Now I was the one who was shocked. "I am?" He nodded.

"But it doesn't matter, because you love that _vampire_ more." "I do love him, but I love you more, Zero." I kissed him. It was true. I did love him more than Kaname. Especially after he hurt Zero. He said he didn't hurt him, but I could tell. It hurt me also that Kaname would lie to me like that. I always did love Zero, but between him and Kaname, I was so confused. But now I know the right choice. And that choice is Zero. Because he is the man I love.


End file.
